In The Aftermath
by Laura Tear
Summary: One Shot following Bellamy when the door shuts and him meeting Clarke's mother for the first time. After S1 finale. Bellake-ish.


_**Bellamy's**_ gaze swept the camp-turned-battleground. He wasn't angry at Clarke for shutting the door. He would have made the same choice, especially knowing Octavia was safe. He didn't have time to think about that now though. Not if he wanted to stay alive. He needed to move.  
>Now.<p>

Bellamy pushed himself from the ground, ready to throw himself at the Spacewalker's attacker only to find that the Grounder had left the boy to join the siege on the Princess' castle. Finn lay unconscious on the blood soaked earth. Bellamy stumbled forwards. When he reached Finn's side, he picked him up as best he could and started half carrying, half dragging the boy as far from the drop ship as possible. He nearly made it to the tunnel before one of the Grounders – the same who had attacked them earlier, turned and spotted them and decided to renew his attack on the easily accessible targets.

"Come on Clarke!" Bellamy growled, "What the hell is taking so long?"  
>Bellamy wasn't sure he had much fight left in him. He kept dragging the Spacewalker, who could stand to lose some weight, until they reached the tunnel. Just in time, because as he reached cover, he heard the unmistakeable sound of the engines starting.<br>The Grounder that had been pursuing them turned, wasting crucial moments, while Bellamy's brain flooded his body with a fresh surge of adrenaline.

MOVE.

He managed to drag himself and Finn tucked into a corner in the tunnel nearby, just as a fireball whooshed past in a ball of heat and gas. It seared the air, making it difficult to breathe for those few moments and Bellamy felt as though he had been sunburned; another new experience that living on the surface of Earth had provided - one that he wasn't taken in by.

Safe for the time being, and relaxed knowing that when the doors to the ship opened someone would find him quickly, Bellamy allowed himself to slip into the unconsciousness that had been looming since the Grounder had smacked him across the head.

Bellamy woke, disorientated. Where the hell was he? He looked around, and after a moment, his mind started kicking into gear. He was in the tunnels, in a corner - a cramped one at that, with the Spacewalker. At least the kid was still out cold, he was a pain in arse when his mouth was flapping. Bellamy didn't love Raven, but he admired her intelligence and Clarke... well he had no idea what he thought of Clarke, but neither of them needed to deal with the extra problem of his lie of omission. Bellamy had never expressly been told what happened but he knew all the same. It was a little hard not to in their little community. Bellamy wormed his way out of the corner and over to the prone boy. He checked his pulse and breathing. Both still present. Bellamy stood and immediately regretted it. He stood too quickly and started seeing spots. He leaned against the wall until the spots faded from his vision and then he started to make his way to exit. He had to check on the camp. Why had no one found him and Finn yet? It felt as though he had been out for at least an hour, maybe two. The plan had worked, so where was everyone?

He could hear voices as he approached the exit, they were familiar but he couldn't place whose they were exactly.

"We're too late," said a female voice in despair. It sounded like Clarke a little. She must be talking about Finn. Maybe he hadn't been out for as long as he thought. He stumbled into the open, barking orders at Clarke.  
>"Clarke, Finn's back here and he's..." Bellamy's voice trailed off in shock as he stared at the group of people before him. Two people in the group stood out from the rest. A woman with long brown hair, the one who was speaking a moment ago Bellamy suspected. He knew her, it was Counsellor Griffin or Doctor Abby Griffin in her sick bay; Clarke's mother. The other person was a man Bellamy knew only by reputation. Counsellor Kane.<p>

"You're Bellamy Blake, the kid who shot Chancellor Jaha," someone else in the group said accusingly. It was only then that the full realisation of the situation sank into Bellamy's brain. These people were meant to be on the Ark. They'd seen the Ark come down, so they must have survived the landing.  
>"What do you mean 'You're too late?" Bellamy asked suspiciously. "Where is everyone?"<br>"We could ask you the same question," Kane stood from where he was inspecting an axe.  
>"Did you say that there was someone with you?" Abby Griffin asked. Bellamy nodded.<br>"He's back in the tunnels, could probably use Clarke's," Bellamy said then remembered he was talking to an experienced doctor, "or your help," he amended. "He's beaten pretty badly. He came out to try and help me, but Raven probably needs your help more thinking about it. Murphy shot her, Clarke told me that the bullet was in her spine."  
>"Murphy shot her?" Kane asked at the same time as Abby said "Ravens' hurt?"<br>"Check the drop ship," Bellamy pointed to the ship standing amongst the ash.  
>Abby ran into the drop ship, only to emerge moments later with a grim look on her face.<br>"No one is in there," Abby said, a little redundantly.  
>"They wouldn't just leave!" Bellamy yelled, his frustration getting the better of him. He didn't mix well with people normally. Even he and Octavia had issues. He's just watched so many people, people he felt responsible for, die for a choice that he had made, to fight. Clarke had made the choice as well and he needed her wisdom in that moment, as he looked at all the skeletons around him, he needed to know that there was someone else who knew what that decision meant and burden that it carried. Where the hell had they gone? How dare they leave; how dare Clarke leave him to carry the burden alone!<p>

The rest of the group jumped. To them he was still a criminal. Despite having been pardoned. Suddenly a hint of a thought crept into his mind. Something Octavia had said about the Grounders not being the only enemy.  
>"Well, no one is there now. Not Raven or Clarke!" Abby stormed over to him. A familiar fire was in her eyes that made Bellamy start to think a little clearer.<br>"What the hell happened here?" Kane asked calmly, or at least as calmly as one could ask such a question in the light of their surroundings.  
>Bellamy thought of Finn still in the tunnel. He wasn't going to leave his only currently accounted for man to suffer.<br>"Two of you follow me," Bellamy pointed to two members of the group of people. "We'll bring Finn out, and then I'll talk. He needs help,"  
>The group members hesitated, clearly adverse to taking orders from Bellamy but Kane nodded and then two people stepped forwards. Bellamy led the way back to Finn in silence. He didn't realise how accustomed he had grown to having his orders followed. Everyone in the camp respected, and feared when it came to Octavia, him. He wanted his people back. Too many had died today; he didn't know how he would be able to cope without them. He'd carved himself a life here, a life he had never known on the Ark. If Finn didn't wake and they didn't find the others, wherever they had gone, what would he do? The members of the Ark would need him, there were things about the ground that he knew that they didn't but after a while he wouldn't be needed anymore, then what would happen?<br>He knew what he would do he realised. Without his people, he would have nothing stopping him going after Octavia, but he wasn't going anywhere until he found Clarke, Jasper, Monty and everyone else. He wouldn't leave his people behind.

Finn was carried into the open, and before the carriers could put him on the ground, Bellamy directed them to the drop ship.

"He's heavy," one of them gasped, obviously annoyed at the extra work and, who was asking for it.  
>"You're just weak," Bellamy stated, earning himself a glare from the man himself as well as a few others. "You're not used to the extra gravity yet," Bellamy added. It was something they had all struggled with in their first few days. Clarke had been the one to point it out, but he wasn't going to mention to these people that it hadn't been his realisation at the beginning. He might as well start getting these people used to the fact that he knew more than they did down here.<p>

When Finn was laid upon on the nearby beds, causing Bellamy to have a flashback to the plague that had spread through their little community and how Clarke's level-headiness had saved them from themselves and how they rest of his crew had saved them from the Grounders, and everyone had been brought inside – in case there were any Grounders left lurking around, Abby started checking him. When she ascertained that he wasn't in dire straits, she assigned another doctor who was with her to monitor him, and turned to Bellamy.

"Tell us everything that has happened," Abby Griffin said. Bellamy took a deep breath, rubbed his face, exhausted and began to tell them everything that had happened in the last month.

**_Hi there lovely readers,_**

**Thanks for reading my little story. This is my interpretation of what happened to Bellamy after the season 1 finale. Did anyone notice that I tried to incorporate the teaser scene with Abby and Kane and the group from the Ark finding the smoking drop ship? No? Watch the video on Youtube. It's about four minutes and its fun :) **

**Also, if you liked this one shot, check out my other one. Its a little more Bellake-y but I've tried very hard to keep the characters the same as they are in the show both in this one and the other. **

**Here's the link: ** s/10701234/1/Second-Unity-Day

**Don't forget to leave a review and I'll love you forever.**

**Merci**

**LT**


End file.
